Mr. Chu
Mr. Chu e Free Somebody foram as músicas de audição de HeeJin, HyunJin e HaSeul. As versões originais são cantadas por Apink e Luna. Na audição, apenas HeeJin e HyunJin passaram. Distribuição de Linhas # (22.9 segundos) - 48.1% # (17.2 segundos) - 36.0% # (7.6 segundos) - 15.9% Letras |-|Romanização= Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~ onmome nan himi pullyeo Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~ neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo (Pikachu~) seoro dareun saeke muldeulgo dareun hyanggideullo gadeukhajiman ogamui kkeuchi monghwane jeojeo i modeun gamgak ileonaneun geu gose I know, I know, I know, I know ne gaseum gipsuki isseo isseo isseo isseo jom midgi himdeun Dream I know, I know, I know, I know ne jeonbureul geoleobwa ja han beonjjeum naege michyeobwa ‘cause I just wanna free somebody neukkin daero malhae Tonight neowa na i sungane jayuroun bame Ey yeah I wanna free somebody |-|Hangul= 한번 보면 두 번 더 보고 싶어 두번 세번 보면 너를 더 안고 싶어 너와 커플링 커플링 손에 끼고서 함께 이 길을 걷고 싶어 난 매일 매일 봐도 난 더 좋아져 두번 세번 나의 볼을 꼬집어 봐도 마치 dreaming dreaming 꿈을 꾸는 듯 생각만 해도 난 미소가 Mr. Chu~ 입술 위에 Chu~ 달콤하게 Chu~ 온몸에 난 힘이 풀려 내 맘 흔들 흔들어 날 흔들어놔요 I’m falling falling for your love Hey you~ 입술 위에 Chu~ everyday with you~ 널 보면 내 눈이 감겨 몰래 살짝 다가와 또 키스해줄래 내 꿈결 같은 넌 나만의 Mr. Chu~ (Pikachu~) 서로 다른 색에 물들고 다른 향기들로 가득하지만 오감의 끝이 몽환에 젖어 이 모든 감각 일어나는 그 곳에 I know, I know, I know, I know 네 가슴 깊숙이 있어 있어 있어 있어 좀 믿기 힘든 Dream I know, I know, I know, I know 네 전부를 걸어봐 자 한 번쯤 너에게 미쳐봐 ‘cause I just wanna free somebody 느낀 대로 말해 Tonight 너와 나 이 순간에 자유로운 밤에 Ey yeah I wanna free somebody |-|Tradução= Quando eu te vejo uma vez, quero ver duas vez mais Quando vejo duas, quero ver três, quero te abraçar mais Quero usar um anel de casal contigo e Caminhar junto pela rua Mesmo que eu te veja todo dia, eu gosto ainda mais Quando belisco a minha bochecha duas, três vezes É como se eu estivesse sonhando, sonhando Sorrio só de pensar em você Mr. Chu, nos meus lábios, Chu, docemente, Chu Perco toda a força do meu corpo Balança o meu coração, você me balança Estou me rendendo, rendendo pelo seu amor Hey, você, nos meus lábios, Chu, todos os dias contigo Quando te vejo os meus olhos se fecham Será que você vira secretamente e beijará outra vez? Você é como um sonho para mim, mr. Chu (Pikachu~) Nós somos tingidos com cores diferentes E estamos cheios de aromas diferentes As pontas dos cinco sentidos são encharcadas na fantasia Onde tudo pode acontecer Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei Lá no fundo do seu coração Está lá, está lá, está lá, está lá Um sonho inacreditável Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei, eu sei Tire tudo Agora vou enlouquecer você de uma vez! Porque eu só quero libertar alguém Diga o que você sentiu Hoje à noite estamos juntos neste momento Nesta noite livre, ey, sim Eu só quero libertar alguém